


Roof tops

by yeeteroffeckers



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, birthday fic, meeting on roof tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeeteroffeckers/pseuds/yeeteroffeckers
Summary: Kevin is bored one night and decides to go on the roof of his apartment complex. Apparently, this was the best decision he ever made.
Relationships: Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Roof tops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alavillamaillahallanvaara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alavillamaillahallanvaara/gifts).

> This is a birthday gift to the amazing alavillamaillahallanvaara! I hope you enjoy!  
Also a big thanks to abirdonalilactree for beta reading this fic! I suck at romance and they made it so much better!
> 
> DONT shove this into Kevins or Daniels face or anyone associated with them. Even if its to make fun of shippers, like pls you are literally part of the problem rn.

The slight humming of the coffee machine and the ticking of the clock filled the quiet of Kevin's apartment. He was currently slouched on his couch in a very uncomfortable way, but he couldn't care less about that, because he was too occupied with finding an interesting Netflix show to binge for the night. ‘Eyes open, fall to romance, the time to love is now, zombois of love, the moment when time starts’. Just the usual romantic movies to remind Kevin that he was all alone with nobody to love him. _Ugh_.

Mildly annoyed, he turned off the tv and chucked the remote somewhere on the table before him. It was one of those nights again. A night, when he didn't feel like doing anything, but didn't want to sleep either because this was the only free time he had and it shouldn't be wasted.

The jingle of the coffee machine interrupted this numbing quiet to tell him that he should move his ass over to it. He let out a deep sigh and reluctantly stood up from the comfy couch. His bones protested in a loud crack, reminding him of his shitty posture.

Groaning, he dragged himself over to the kitchen and removed the cup from the machine. As he put the cup to the side he glanced at his fridge full of sticky notes in all colours and shapes.

His friend once recommended to him to put his ideas or other important stuff there, so he could remember everything whenever he went to eat. He did cover the fridge in those sticky notes, but he always forgot to ever look at them.

But this day was different.

Maybe he wrote down something interesting. With new curiosity he began to look through the notes: ‘don't trust the ducks, vid ide jim kil me, note don't buy old food’ _Wow thanks, past me. Will remember._

He went through the other notes and they were just shitty video ideas or notes that came way too late. _Goddammit_. Kevin gave the fridge a small slap out of frustration. Guess he was gonna spend the night bored.

When he was about to turn around, he saw a note fall in the corner of his eye. Oh great. What now? He kneeled down to pick up the note. Now that he already put in all the effort to kneel down, he might as well read it.

‘check out the roof’

Oh yeah, he wanted to do that a few weeks ago. Or a few months ago. A year? He had totally forgotten about it, being stuck in a busy routine and all that. Past Kevin is good for something.

The hot cup of coffee was already completely forgotten and he went to grab his jacket. He didn't have anything better to do anyway, so he decided to listen to past Kevin for once and check out the roof. He put on some boots and grabbed his keys and not more than a second later, he was outside of his apartment.

With quick steps he walked up the stairs. One. Three. Five. He jumped two steps at a time, to make sure he would not be seen by the other people in the complex. Since it was Saturday - or Tuesday, (but it surely was March, wasn't it?) he probably looked like shit and he really didn't want to be embarrassed today.

Already he was at the top of the staircase taking a few seconds to get back his breath, when he remembered, that the stairs weren't the only obstacle on his way up. He looked to the ladder that lead to the roof. He had expected to have a lot of trouble to get it down, but to his surprise it was already extended. When he looked up to where the ladder lead he didn't see a beautiful night sky. Instead, he saw a dark dusty attic. Oh great.

Because he was already there, he took a hold of the ladder and climbed up. As his head poked through the hole in the ground he saw that the attic was extremely dusty. It looked like no one had cleaned here since it had been build back in 1974.

With a grunt, he pulled his body up onto the ground and dusted himself off the second he stood up. _Great. What now?_ When he was just gonna find dust up here then he could have also just watched some old rom-com instead.

As he looked around the attic, he saw footprints in the dust. They seemed to be fresh and probably made by the one that went up before him. Because those were the only interesting thing here, he decided to follow them. They led once around a corner to another ladder. Ok, if this isn't the roof then I'm gonna give up.

He climbed up the ladder and with some pushing, the hatch opened up to the night sky. The cold night air hit him and he was lucky he brought a jacket. He took in a deep breath and let the night air fill his lungs.

Slowly and carefully, he stood up and before him was a view that he had never experienced like this in his life.

The city was filled with light. Green signs that promised happiness. Blue from the bars that drown your worries. Red from forbidden shops that sell you your pleasure. Purple of the strip clubs that fulfill your deepest desires. The soothing yellow lights from the windows of strangers. All mixing in a living city in the night. To his surprise he could see stars, all of it tying together to a breathtaking view.

He didn't know how long he stood there, being completely enthralled by the view before him, when suddenly a voice interrupted his awe.

“Hello?”

“Huh what?”

He turned around to look for the source of the voice. Just a few meters behind him, he saw a thin man. He must have missed him when he climbed up the ladder.

“What are you doing here?”

“Same question back to you. ”, Kevin answered.

The cold air was still digging into his skin. The man didn't seem to have a jacket on him. Shouldn't he be freezing?

“I couldn't sleep.”, the smaller man said.

“I didn't want to sleep.”

The man let out a small chuckle and walked towards him. Normally you wouldn't feel comfortable with a random man close to you in the dark, but Kevin felt weirdly calm near him.

“What's your name?”

“Kevin.”, he said under his breath.

“That's a nice name.” The man looked up. “Kevin~”, he sung in a melody Kevin didn't recognize.

“It's a nice name to sing or scream. If you'd kill me i mean.”

“I wasn't planning to.”

He looked back at him. Directly in his eyes. Even in the low light, he could see something gleaming in his eyes. He had very nice eyes. Oh, he didn't ask for his name yet.

“What is your name?”

“Daniel”

Daniel walked past him to the edge of the building and sat down. He waved his hand for Kevin to come to him. Kevin followed the command. He made his way over to him and sat down beside him. His feet were dangling off the edge, together with Daniels, as the wind seemed to get stronger.

In front of him there was the most breathtaking view, but he kept finding himself looking at Daniel instead. The light from the city illuminated his face in the most beautiful way. His brown hair was framing his face. His eyes were lit up and had a beautiful colour that Kevin couldn't pinpoint.

Another cold breeze whipped past them and Kevin could see Daniel shiver.

“Why didn't you bring a jacket?”

”I wasn't planning on staying for long.”

“Then take mine.”

Kevin began to take off his jacket, when Daniel put his hand on Kevin's. Just the soft touch made his stomach do a flip.

“Don't. You'll freeze.”

“Then we will share.”

He put one half of the jacket around Daniel and the other half around himself. After a small moment of hesitation, he pulled Daniel closer to him and put his hand on his shoulder in the process, but he didn't seem to mind.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each others warmth. Many occasional glances were exchanged and a comfortable silence fell between them, with only the sounds of the city in the background.

Kevin felt like he was in heaven. All his worries seemed to have been washed away and replaced by an unfamiliar but strangely wonderful new feeling. He could stay like this forever.

After some time Daniel leaned his head against Kevin's shoulder.

” I think I should go. I am tired.”

“You should go then.”

Dan moved his head back to look at him.

“But I don't want to leave you.”

Kevin looked at him, too. They stared into each other's eyes. He saw, that Daniel's eyes were fully dilated and they reminded him of those of a cat at night. He prayed to the stars above, that he didn't hear his heart pounding in an attempt to escape his ribcage to get closer to the beating heart next to him. This was the place it belonged to. And they both knew it, although neither one would say it.

“We can do this again tomorrow.”, he whispered.

“You promise?”

Kevin flashed a genuine smile.

“Of course. I promise.”

Daniel slowly got up, lingering on his face for a moment too long.

“Thank you, Kevin. For the wonderful night.”

“No problem, Daniel."

He watched Daniel walk back to the ladder, until his head disappeared in the darkness.

Now he was alone with the stars above him and city lights beneath him.

Thoughtfully, he waited a few moments on the roof, watching the colourful city.

Approximately five minutes went by, until he stood up and began to make his way back to his apartment. Going through the dusty attic he could see Dan's footprints leading back.

After he pulled back the ladder, he walked down the stairs. Two. Four. Six. He jumped down and ignored the neighbor with the top hat.

Back in his apartment the coffee cup was cold, but Kevin was much happier. He was excited for tomorrow. Excited to see Dan again.


End file.
